User blog:Chase999/Netzach, The Progeny of Destruction
Netzach is the Progeny of Destruction. He is the personification of a dangerously calm demeanor but is better known for his propensity for efficiency and brutality and due to this he devastates his enemies with just a single shot. Abilities Grigori requires cartridges to attack. Each Cartridge has 2 bullets in it, each bullet deals different effects. The First Bullet deals bonus damage equal to and The Second Bullet deals damage based on . Grigori has an attack range of 675. |description3 = Zephon is Netzach's Melee weapon, Zephon inflicts a bleed that deals damage per half-second to the enemy hit, this lasts for 2 seconds. if the attack that inflicts the bleed is a critical strike, the bleed deals double that damage. there can only be one bleed effect for each enemy and will not refresh the bleed with succeeding strikes. }} Netzach reloads a cartridge into Grigori, After one second, Grigori's next attack is empowered and passes through all hostile units till it reaches maximum range; this deals on-hit effects to all units it passes through. The cooldown on this skill is reduced by 1 second; every time, Netzach kills an enemy unit (or assists in the death of an enemy champion). |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = health |range = 675 }} Netzach throws a projectile towards an area, exploding upon impact. This leaves an area that continually damages enemies in the area and lasts as long as there is an enemy within it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = |Area Radius}}| |Cast Range}}}}}} Netzach dashes towards the target ally, positioning himself to be behind the target and positioning himself so that the target would be between him and the closest enemy. Netzach takes reduced damage and gains increased Critical Strike Chance for 3 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} and enemies by attacking, In exchange, His auto-attacks deal less damage. While Zephon is equipped, The one bleed proc per enemy effect is deactivated for the duration. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 325 }} Changelog from Q Ability: Reload! *Cooldown reduction has been reworded. *Cost reduced to 50 from W Ability: Cataclysmic Explosion *Base Damage of Initial Explosion has been reduced to from E Ability: Cover me! *Description changed due to misunderstanding, This Ability does not cc allies. *Changed Amplified Damage to Critical Damage. R Ability: Apathetic Efficiency *Cooldown increased to from *Reduction of Damage reduced to from *Disarm Duration reduced to from 2/07/2017 8:01 General Changes *General Skill Changes **Bullet effects has changed and AS of 1 effect removed **Reload! ***Cost Changes to health from Mana ***Changed cooldown refresh mechanic ***Changed some effects of reload! **Changed Diabolic Mobility to Cataclysmic Explosion **Changed Pernicious Vault to Cover me! **Changed Cataclysmic Destruction to Apathetic Efficiency 9:48 Passive: Grigori *Changed from 200% to % Q Ability: Reload! * manacost increased from 25 to }} Not Lore, but more of creator notes Netzach is a Quintuplet just like Arcenciel and will be taking the "Sniper" Archetype from him. I originally liked the idea I gave Arcenciel of a Support Sniper which I do still love the idea but i decided would not work in a game like League of Legends. so I made Netzach "the Sniper Soldier/Assassin" guy. But do please note that Grigori IS NOT a sniper rifle. Grigori is a relic of destruction as by lore. Works like a gun but can do so much more along with the fact that it has a spirit. So I made Netzach when I finalized and cemented the story of the Quintuplets which I may release in another post after polishing it. If you are wondering with what I'm going to do with Arcenciel well I am reworking him into something totally different from last time. As for the title, I couldn't think of anything better for the title besides Progeny of Destruction. if you want to know the basis of the story I did make a story but I'm still heavily working on it. https://www.wattpad.com/story/97792319 But the basis is basically, a bunch of lost relics decided to take care of a child and became their parents. such is the job now of Grigori and Zephon teaching them to become who they want them to become. for Netzach, he was thought by two relics of destruction that are very different from the rest, Where most try to destroy multitudes of things at a time. Grigori and Zephon excelled at destroying one thing and destroying quite heavily. Not a lot of people could withstand the training they would put you through. Daily Routine included but not limited to: Pain Training, Identity Disassociation, Electrical Tolerance and Experiencing every type of death then being revived afterwards. I didn't know how best to give a title to this so if you ever have an idea on what to call him please do tell. "To destroy, You need to now the feeling of being destroyed" -Grigori Category:Custom champions